One Stop To A New Life
by JenCollins1
Summary: Apparently, sharing the small space in a broken elevator with your neighbour can really change your life, as Dan quickly finds out. Written with the stunning WordsAblaze and fulfilling prompt 'elevator' for the phandom fic fests, enjoy!


Dan hated elevators, especially if there was someone else in them. It just made him feel suffocated and pressed down. He hated them, he hated the feeling. But in the new apartment house, the elevator was the only way to get to his new flat. Well, there was an option to take the stairs but just the thought of climbing 20 floors made him sick, so every day, Dan suffered through elevators.

Today was no different, Dan came back and walked into the elevator but just as the door was about to close, a young man with raven black hair and stunning ocean blue eyes run into it, standing next to Dan.

Apparently, the man was almost as awkward as Dan was because he just offered Dan a small smile and a half-hearted wave before pressing a button, the same floor as Dan, and moving back into the opposite corner.

Everything was fine for a little while, neither of them moving much, only glancing at one another, until about halfway up, when a piercing siren sounded and the elevator jolted to a stop, causing both of them to stumble at the sudden movement.

Dan couldn't help a weird sound escaping his lips, his hands grabbing more tightly onto the holder behind him.

\- Are you alright? - The other man asked, his voice soft and quiet.

\- I hate elevators, - Dan breathed out.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, - The man replied, wincing, - I think we're going to be stuck for a while… -

\- We what?! - Dan turned around to face the man, not really wanting to believe the words he had just heard.

The man nodded slightly. - It's happened a few times before, it takes them a while to figure out the elevator's broken, but it shouldn't be too long, don't worry! - After a pause, he added, - Oh, I'm Phil, by the way, hi… -

\- I'm Dan, - Dan breathed out, stretching his hand out for Phil.

Phil stared at it in confusion for a moment before he realised what Dan was doing and carefully shook his hand, offering Dan another smile as he did.

\- You have such warm hands… - Dan mumbled without filtering what he was saying, still holding Phil's hand in his cold one.

Phil blinked but then nodded seriously, bringing his other hand up and sandwiching Dan's cold fingers between his warm hands. - I've been told my hands are like mini radiators, so thank you. -

\- Oh, I'm sorry. - A soft pink colour spread over Dan's cheeks but he let Phil hold his hand.

\- No, it's okay, I don't mind, - Phil said, then glanced over Dan and frowned. - Have you just moved in? I don't think I've seen you before… -

\- Yeah, couple days ago. Do you live here too? - Dan asked, already getting lost in Phil's eyes.

Nodding, Phil said: - Yup. I've been here long enough to know the elevator is not to be trusted, but I still make the same mistake… it's just too many stairs! -

\- Yes! Just imagine all the stairs… Nope! - Dan laughed.

Phil shuddered. - So much exercise, just to get home… It's really not worth it, - he said, laughing too.

\- I am so glad that we agree on that. - Dan stepped closer to Phil, loving the warmth radiating from Phil's hand, warming his cold one.

Phil didn't seem to mind, moving so that both of them were leaning on the same wall, very little space between them. - Here, give me your other hand too, then both can get warmed up, - he suggested softly.

\- Oh, thank you! - Dan smiled softly, giving Phil his other hand. - You have really beautiful eyes, they are so deep blue but also other colours too… like pieces of green and yellow… -

\- You make them sound so much nicer than they actually are, thank you, - Phil murmured, his cheeks going slightly pink as he looked down at their hands.

\- They are really nice, my description isn't even saying the half of how nice they actually are, - Dan mumbled, not noticing that he was leaning closer to Phil.

The pink on his face darkening, Phil smiled slowly. - You know, your hands might be cold but your words are really warm, - he whispered, not wanting to speak too loud and ruin the comfortable atmosphere around them.

\- I'm just being honest… - Dan breathed out.

\- Well, thank you, - Phil replied, squeezing Dan's hands, - I think I'm glad this elevator stopped… -

\- I think so too… maybe… - Dan blinked, realising that they were just inches away from each other.

\- You smell really nice, - Phil breathed, too focused on Dan's eyes to properly think about what he was saying.

\- Thank you… Your lips look so pink and calling… Can I kiss them? - Dan switched between looking at Phil's lips and into his eyes.

\- Only if I can kiss yours, - Phil mumbled, shuffling forwards a little more but waiting for Dan to initiate the kiss, not wanting to rush him.

Dan didn't say anything anymore, smashing their lips together in a slow and sweet kiss.

Phil let go of Dan's hand with one of his, wrapping it around Dan's waist, forgetting that they were in an elevator, melting into the kiss.

Dan slid his hand into Phil's hair, gripping it a bit, deepening the kiss, letting it heat up.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Phil smiled and quietly asked: - Can I kiss you again? -

\- Just don't stop. - Dan smiled against Phil's lips, already wanting more.

Phil laughed, his voice as soft as velvet, but then pushed their lips back together, letting his eyes slide shut as he pulled Dan closer.

Dan moaned into their kiss, pushing Phil against the wall, enjoying every movement of the kiss.

Phil smiled into their kiss when he heard Dan moan but didn't stop, instead taking a quick breath and kissing him again, trying to get closer as if that was even possible, as if Dan was better than oxygen.

Dan let his hands travel over Phil's body, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies closer together.

This time, Phil moaned at Dan's cool touch, having to break apart for a second to grin at Dan, his face fully flushed now. - Your hands are still kinda cold, - he mumbled breathlessly.

\- You can warm them up. - Dan smirked.

Phil raised an eyebrow but before either of them could do anything more, the elevator jolted again, something whirring before they slowly, rather shakily started to move once again.

\- I think that I have started to like elevators… - Dan murmured, smiling.

Gently pushing Dan's hair back, Phil matched his smile. - I guess we'll just have to come back tomorrow, huh? -

\- I hope so. - Dan smiled before slipping out of the elevator.

Phil watched him go, wondering how one person could suddenly make him love elevators so much, already missing Dan's touch, hardly being able to wait for the next time they could share an elevator ride together.


End file.
